


Like a River Flows

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, Angst, Date Unknown, F/M, Letter, Pepper is thinking about Tony, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: Another short note from Pepper, date unknown.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Kudos: 4





	Like a River Flows

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis.

There are days I wonder _why_ I let myself fall in love with you.

But then there are other days I know that I didn't let myself do anything, it just happened and the whys don't seem to really matter much any more ~~if they~~ ~~_ever really did_ ~~

I've also come to realize as I've thought about you and our time together over these long years since you've been gone that I know the way things happened couldn't have happen _any_ other way. We were always meant to be together, Tony, and even if I couldn't keep you until we were _both_ growing old, I wouldn't change anything. Having the chance to love you, being _the_ woman that _you_ loved, and being the one you had given your heart exclusively to is something I will cherish with every breath I take. ~~I am sorry that I did not try to be a better guardian of your heart while you were still with me. I did things that I know hurt you, and I am so sorry.~~

I love you, Tony. I _love_ you so much ~~and I miss you... oh~~ ~~_how_ I _miss_ you. ~~

  
If I had it to do all over again, knowing what was coming, how short our time would be, I _would_ without any pause.


End file.
